Just Another Day
by bleedingnightingale
Summary: It was just another ordinary day of walking home for Nathanael, until he passes by a very sad looking Marinette…
1. Why Me?

**Who would've thought that a character with so little screen time would have knocked my writers block out? Such a strange world...okay no it isn't Nathanael is precious and he's just the cutest thing.** **Of course I adore Ladynoir to the moon and back and can't wait for them to finally get together, but it's nice to have another ship on the side...also love triangles. Let's have some drama!**

 **Story is mostly based off of my headcanons, and will mostly likely be OCC (idk we'll see in the next episode).**

 **Pairing in this is Marinette x Nathanael. You have been warned...**

 **I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir!**

* * *

Chapter 1. Why Me?

It was an ordinary day. There was nothing special about it whatsoever. Nathanael woke in the morning, walked to school, and sketched when the teacher wasn't looking, which in truth was almost always since not only was he all the way in the back, but he could easily hide behind the bulking figure of Ivan. Plus the added benefit of being the wallflower of the class, most everyone seemed to forget about him

The exceptions were of course Rose and Juleka, but they were his friends so they didn't count.

And the only person the red head wanted to count had accused him of stealing.

Granted the whole incident could have been avoided had he not sketched it, but that blonde had been flaunting it about, and he was bored out of his mind while waiting for the parents to start speaking. Nathanael had though it would be safe since he never let anyone see his work (once again Rose and Juleka being exceptions but it was rare even for them), but _of course_ he had to carry his sketch book with him, because just the thought of someone trying to sneak a peek sent him into a trembling fit.

Especially since the only person that really mattered in his class filled most of the pages.

Thinking back on the event, it was probably dumb luck that the bracelet drawing fell out. Considering how few of his sketches were of other things (at least in that book), he'd take a false conviction over never-ending embarrassment any day.

He felt pathetic. Not because he was easily looked over, not because he couldn't defend himself most of the time, not because he could become a stuttering mess under pressure- he had accepted these traits about him a while back –no, the feeling washed over him because angry or not, she noticed him that day. It was in no way shape or form he wished for, but the fact that she looked at him, acknowledged his existence…that it made him happy in some twisted way.

Of course any trace of it disappeared when she jumped to Adrien's defense, blushing all the way.

A defeated sigh escaped his lips as he took the scenic route back home. That day was a while ago, and thinking about it left him with a jumble of emotions, but on this ordinary day, his mind was left to wander.

That is until he saw her. The only one that mattered.

The scenic route passed by a park, and when he eyes glanced over, he spotted her immediately sitting under a tree in the shade of its changing leaves. A light blush warmed his cheeks, embarrassed by the fact that he could spot of from a distance off. Was he a creep? The growing number of sketches seemed to agree with him.

He almost convinced himself to turn way, to skitter back to him home, lock himself in his room, and create to his hearts' content.

But something was wrong. She wasn't just relaxing in the light breeze that made her dark pigtails sway ever so slightly- yep creep. Definitely a creep.

Somehow, Nathanael was able to push away these thoughts; they were only a distraction from the situation. It wasn't until he could make her out more clearly did he realize that his feet had moved him closer. Her body was hunched; knees held close to her chest, her forehead hiding between her knees. Maybe he could…

No. Obviously something was going on. Alya was most likely nearby grabbing something to comfort her friend, now was not to time to fulfill his need to be closer.

And yet he found himself moving closer- _what, no, body…legs! Stop!_

Too late. He was in front of her now. Nathanael needed to get away. Why didn't he head straight home? Why did he walk by the park? Why did he turn his head? Why did it have to be her? Why was he just staring at her now? Why was she so cute? Why…why…what made that noise? It sounded like somebody was talking to- _oh no…_

She was looking at him.

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow. Or don't, I guess whatever makes you comfortable :)**

 **~bleedingnightingale**


	2. The Chance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: The Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir**

* * *

Chapter 2. The Chance

It was supposed to be a normal day. Nothing exciting was supposed to happen; Nathanael had been counting on it being a regular, nothing-will-make-me-look-like-an-idiot-today day.

So what does he do? Make an idiot out of himself!

Current situation: standing in front of the girl of his dreams.

Current mood: internal panicking.

Plan of action: …

Update on current situation: said girl of his dreams is staring at him with large, azure eyes…were they always this blue? Could someone recreate the color of them? Not even if he mixed and tried different shades with his pens and pencils would he be able to copy that color…so pretty…so blue…so confused looking…

His body flinched, and his already heated cheeks went two shades darker and spreading farther up his nose all the way to his ears.

She had asked him something, twice, but her words didn't seem to register in his head. Just the sweet sound they made.

"Uh-uh…" he shook his head. Why did he come over?

Because there was something wrong.

Looking at her eyes again but careful not to stare too long, he spotted tears stuck in the corner of her eyes, her usually clean face splotched, her nose slightly runny, her lips looked like they had been chewed on yet they still looked-NO.

Now is not the time!

"I…I-I'm sorry-y…" the embarrassment was too great, he finally looked down. "You j-just looked so s-sad."

"Oh." Was all she said as she used the palm of her hand to wipe away a tear that almost slid down.

Silence fell. Nathanael couldn't bring himself to meet her gaze again…not at this proximity at least.

When she spoke again, it sounded shakey, like she was trying to hold back and was beginning to falter. "I, that's very nice of you b-but would you m-mind if I could be le-" odd squeaks interrupted her, and when Nathanael's head shot up her shoulders twitching in time with the sniffles. More tears poured over the rims of her eyes, reverting back to the position he had spotted her in.

As she continued on, his stomach and heart were all in knots.

 _What do I do? What should I say?_ Were the only things that came to mind.

His hands began to tremble, but not from his usual nerves. Conflicted, because part of him wanted to lurch forward, to sweep her up in his arms, whisper comforting words.

But he couldn't, for several reasons with the biggest and most important one being that as far as their relationship was concerned, they were only classmates. Not even acquaintances. She just knew his name.

 _Classmates…_

Something clicked in his brain, immediately running through his memories of today, searching desperately for something that could have happened that would cause his crush such distress.

But it was a typical school day, frustrating him. Kim and Alix bantered during their free time, lunch with Rose and Juleka (at their insistence, he would have rather escaped home for a short while to draw in peace), Ivan was brooding, Sabrina and Chloe were their usual obnoxious-

 _Chloe!_

Even when thinking her name it came out as a growl, with a noticeable frown forming on his face. God, how he hated her. While she didn't step out of her usual boundaries of cruelty, he had noticed her dagger-like glare towards Marinette as class let out for the day. But that was normal, because for some reason Chloe singled out the sweet girl for some odd reason. Still, he wouldn't put it past her to have said something particularly nasty.

"Did Chloe say something?"

Marinette's head shot up, and Nathanael froze. She looked a little shocked, but he couldn't tell if it was because he guessed it, or because of the way he spat out the girls name.

Never the less, Marinette didn't question how he came to the conclusion, giving him a short nod.

His hands were still trembling, from anger now. He clenched them hoping she wouldn't notice. If she did, she made no comment.

Now the next question was if he could push his own boundaries…

"What did she say?"

 _Come on Nathanael, pull back that anger!_

"Just…ahhh!" Her outburst caused the redhead to jump. "I try not to let her get to me, but today she just…just…!"

He took one step forward, listening to her rambling, all the while checking for her response.

He got nothing.

He took another step forward.

She looked up at him, throwing insults about Chloe's hair, her awful eyeshadow, her vanity, it was endearing to hear her rant against a common enemy. She continued returning her gaze back to the ground.

Another step and he was standing next to her form.

When had he ever been this close before? His chest was aching from his heavy heart beats.

One last inhale through his nose, shutting his eyes, he placed one hand on the tree for support, beginning to lower himself down.

By the time his butt touched the ground, the only sounds in his ears was his raging pulse and her angry tirade on Chloe...how did she still sound so sweet?

The azure eyed girl finally looked at him. She wasn't fazed at all by his sudden appearance beside her.

"I'm not crazy, right? She's the worst!"

 _You can do it._

Nathanael's mind went blank for a moment, caught up in her gaze.

 _Come on now…don't stare at her again…is that lip gloss or is it natur-FOCUS!_

His eyes slid closed, bobbing his head up and down, allowing a small smile to spread.

 _Come on!_

He opened his eyes. Green stared into blue.

Honestly, he didn't care if he was blushing or not.

"Of course," he chuckled. "The absolute worst."

At that comment, her eyes softened, her still blotchy (yet cute) face finally allowing a smile to grace her lips.

Nathanael momentarily lost his breath. He did that. _He_ did that. _He did that!_

He made her smile...

"Y-you know…in all of your fr-frustration," brushing away some of his bangs so he could see her better, he let his smile grow, "you never told me what she said."

* * *

 **Forgive me! The chapter was supposed to be different and left on a smaller cliffhanger, but it wasn't working as the second chapter, but it will be the perfect third chapter!**

 **Please read and review! I love reading them! They give me the encouragement to continue a story :)**

 **~ bleedingnightingale**


End file.
